


Sangre y estrellas

by Ilusiongris



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Feels, Explicit Language, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, The Losers Club (IT) Love Each Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilusiongris/pseuds/Ilusiongris
Summary: La angustia lo está consumiendo, carcomiéndole de dentro hacia afuera, para cuando alguien lo note será un cascarón vacío, su alma habrá sido arrancada y su cráneo solo resguardará aire caliente, pero antes de que eso suceda siente el peso reconfortante de una mano caer con cierta pesadez en su hombro.De pronto el mundo vuelve a su sitio, órbita donde debe, y la gravedad regresa a la normalidad. Levanta la vista y se encuentra con los ojos color esmeralda que contienen la mitad del universo, al menos, la mitad de su universo.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Sangre y estrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Historia 100% inspirada en el libro "IT" del autor Stephen King, pero la apariencia inspirada en los actores de la adaptación de las películas del 2017 y 2019.  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, evidentemente, mas la historia aquí plasmada fue creada en un rincón excéntrico de mi cabeza.  
Spoilers.

Stan no sabría explicar cómo es que llegó aquel cuento titulado _«Lo oscuro»_ a sus manos.

Podría atribuírselo a la magia, pero a su edad es difícil creer en ella. La única magia que entiende es, específicamente, la que se concentra en sus partes bajas y le provoca una erección (que justo en ese momento resulta inoportuna e inapropiada). La magia de la pasión. La reacción natural del cuerpo ante una imagen o un pensamiento erótico. Pero... _¿Por qué su miembro se endurece al leer una historia de misterio?_ No tiene sentido.

Sin embargo en la profundidad de su mente lo adquiere.

Una parte envuelta en miles de mantos nebulosos, tan intensamente dormida en su subconsciente, sabe qué ocurre, entiende por qué sucede y qué es lo que debe hacer.

Lo siente en la piel, como un sutil roce con un desconocido, que no significa gran cosa, mas su cuerpo y mente lo detecta, y lo analiza para determinar el daño. Está funcionando, porque existe, aunque a él no le parezca relevante y termine por pasarlo por alto.

Bill Denbrough, el nombre del autor le provoca un escalofrío, las palmas de sus manos se vuelven resbaladizas y casi tira la revista _White Tie_ que contiene aquel cuento.

No recuerda a ningún Denbrough, pero sabe que lo ha conocido, que es alguien importante; y hasta quizá es el culpable de la magia que atormenta dentro de sus pantalones, que ahora siente demasiado ajustados e incómodos.

Ahora está en la parada de autobuses de la universidad, tiene que ir a su departamento, prepararse la cena y terminar un proyecto pendiente, tal vez con algo de suerte dormir un par de horas, para después darse un baño y alistar su ropa, así iniciar de nuevo la misma rutina que adora y que ha llevado sin interrupciones desde el primer día que pisó New York. Sin embargo cuando pasa su autobús lo deja partir, se queda plantado como si alguien le hubiera echado a los pies un costal de cemento que se endureció al instante y él ni siquiera se percató. Debería sentirse alarmado, asustado, mas se queda con los hombros hundidos y los brazos laxos a los costados, _el pulso ligeramente alterado_. Un nuevo autobús aparece, con destino a un lugar que nunca ha visitado, y lo toma con la misma naturalidad con el que tomaría el transporte que lo lleva a su hogar todos los días de entre semana, y a veces por cuestiones que se salen de su control y detesta, hasta los fines de semana.

Elige un asiento al lado de la ventana, para observar las aves que se posan en los tendidos de la red eléctrica de la ciudad, en los techos sucios, en los balcones construidos con barandillas de metal que se han oxidado, en los marcos grises de las ventanas, o que simplemente van de un árbol a otro, piensa en los nombres de las aves al verlas, como tan acostumbrado está a hacerlo. Y siente el peso seguro de su libro _Guía de pájaros norteamericanos_, de M. K. Handy que desde hace mucho tiempo no carga consigo, pero misteriosamente, hoy decidió meterlo en su bolsillo y sabe que no es simple casualidad, todo forma parte de una serie de eventos que ya estaban predestinados cuando él tal vez ni siquiera nacía, o al menos, eso es lo que percibe.

El corazón palpita con fuerza contra su pecho y la garganta se le cierra, lo siente, está cerca. Demasiado. Se levanta precipitadamente y le pide al conductor que se detenga, el hombre con el cansancio plasmado en cada pliegue de su rostro ni siquiera le mira de reojo. Stan se aferra con rudeza a uno de los tubos metálicos y mira la puerta esperando que se abra; no lo hace hasta una parada predeterminada, y maldiciendo baja tropezando, con la mirada clavada de los demás pasajeros en su espalda, pero no le importa, lo único que lo hace es no ensuciarse, es no manchar su ropa y sus zapatos. Y por suerte sigue intacto, aunque la sensación de vorágine le está consumiendo como un dulce veneno del que tragó consciente.

Corre y mientras lo hace tiene la vaga idea de que ya lo ha hecho antes, que lo estuvo haciendo toda su infancia, corriendo para no ser golpeado, corriendo para no ser molestado por ser judío. _Porque mató a Jesús_, ese pensamiento extraño se apodera de su mente, y casi puede estar seguro que ha recibido un montón de palizas, no por ser una persona rara, con un sentido del humor peculiar, sino, simplemente por ser judío. _Pero él no mató a Jesús, quizá su padre..._ Y sonríe cuando ese nuevo pensamiento ilumina una parte de su memoria que no parece una pared blanca reflejando la luz e impidiendo que vea más allá.

Stanley Uris, Stan, continúa avanzando hasta que la garganta se le expande y el corazón le late a un ritmo normal, y no es necesario que busque, no es necesario que piense, comienza a descender los escalones que lo llevan a un parque del que nunca antes llegó a saber de su existencia, y lo más raro de todo, es que nunca estuvo enterado de que ahí había un baño para pájaros, uno de cuenco pequeño, pero sumamente hermoso. Y eso que él no pasa por alto tal tipo de información. Por largos minutos lo mira solemne y un temor poderoso va cobrando fuerza en sus entrañas, como parásitos que se propagan sin control alguno en su cuerpo, y no es un terror nuevo, ya ha estado antes con él, siente la familiaridad en sus poros abiertos y en el sudor que resbala por su espalda.

La sensación es similar a estar cubierto de mierda en cloacas sepultadas más allá de su imaginación, y quizá no está tan equivocado, porque de repente gana cierta certeza en aquel extraño pensamiento.

Y no hay alivio, no hay nada más allá que horror puro.

La angustia lo está consumiendo, carcomiéndole de dentro hacia afuera, para cuando alguien lo note será un cascarón vacío, su alma habrá sido arrancada y su cráneo solo resguardará aire caliente, pero antes de que eso suceda siente el peso reconfortante de una mano caer con cierta pesadez en su hombro.

De pronto el mundo vuelve a su sitio, órbita donde debe, y la gravedad regresa a la normalidad. Levanta la vista y se encuentra con los ojos color esmeralda que contienen la mitad del universo, al menos, la mitad de su universo.

William Denbrough.

_"¿Stan?"_ pronuncian los labios ajenos que se mantienen como del otro lado de un espejo, aún es demasiado pronto para romper todas las barreras y seguro al final de su encuentro no lograrán hacerlo del todo.

Bill ha crecido, sus facciones maduras son las de todo un universitario, ya no son más las de un niño de quinto grado, pero sigue siendo él, su esencia, aunque diluida, está ahí. Tan real como aquellas pesadillas que no logra recordar al despertar.

Un impulso desconocido lo obliga a ponerse de pie y aferrarse a su cuello en un abrazo violento, tan necesitado. Como alguien que está a punto de caer a un abismo y solo tiene una rama para sostenerse antes de hundirse en el vacío. Y esa comparación es burda, ni siquiera se acerca a lo que está sintiendo, porque Bill es mucho más, es fuerza y esperanza en un mundo donde la lógica y el orden que tanto ama no es más que paradójico y caótico. Su cuerpo cede y se vuelve exánime en aquellos brazos absolutos que evitan que termine tumbado como un cadáver. Y tiene miedo, _por la mierda que tiene miedo_, pero es esa clase de angustia que sientes cuando estás entre tus sábanas, enrollado en una calidez que te otorga seguridad, que de cierta forma, extraña y absurda, evita que pierdas la cabeza.

Por otro lado, Denbrough, el escritor de aquel relato está perplejo y descolocado. No tiene idea de cómo es que apenas unos minutos atrás no tenía ninguna clase de recuerdo sobre Stanley y ahora, sabe quién es él, _su amigo_, sabe su nombre y que es muy importante, aunque no sabe más que eso, pero qué importa, cualquier información empequeñece al tener entre sus brazos lo primordial, lo vital. Se asegura de que pueda estar de pie, se desprende suavemente de sus extremidades flojas y le mira una vez más a los ojos.

Uris teme que descubra lo débil y vulnerable que se encuentra, que vislumbre el peso que lleva sobre los hombros, pero la sonrisa que le regala, es una bofetada suave, una que le hace sentir estúpido. Recuerda aquel secreto a voces, _aunque Bill te odie por no dejarle experimentar su propio temor y dolor, aunque sea insoportable, al final tomará la responsabilidad y te llevará consigo, a cuestas si es necesario._

Sin decir más le sigue muy cerca, tanto que es consciente que invade su espacio personal y que cualquier extraño le creería con problemas mentales por su cuerpo como anclado al de Bill, pero eso no le afecta cuando siente que si se aleja se desmoronará.

Así que calla sus pensamientos y las voces crueles que no le han servido de nada, y no le servirán jamás.

Llegan a los dormitorios de la universidad del escritor, Stan no hace preguntas, ni siquiera es capaz de expulsar una sola palabra, Bill le conduce a la que parece ser su habitación y al estar ahí cierra la puerta tras de sí asegurándose de poner el seguro.

El judío permanece a mitad de la recámara sin prestar atención a la decoración, mucho menos al póster de _Grateful Dead_, quizá solo a las hojas tiradas que forman una especie de alfombra estelar y nebulosa, donde las letras son las estrellas.

Bill llega a su lado y se arrodilla frente a él. Toma con delicadeza una de sus muñecas y plasma contra su piel un beso. Stan le mira con los ojos bien abiertos y una lágrima que nunca anunció su descenso cae en aquella alfombra y dibuja la primera galaxia. Denbrough no ha terminado, toma la otra muñeca y esta vez deja sus labios pegados justo donde su pulso es perceptible.

La revelación está ahí, en aquella habitación mal iluminada y que guarda cierto olor a humedad, la revelación está en la punta de la lengua del que alguna vez no podía decir una oración sin tartamudear, y está en su cabeza. Tiene la visión clara de su sangre manchando las hojas y borrando las estrellas, empapando el rostro de Bill y casi puede jurar que este intenta parar la hemorragia con su boca.

Estira las manos hasta alcanzar las mejillas pálidas del joven escritor, este ante su tacto reacciona y se incorpora. Le mira una vez más, consciente que su rostro se disolverá en cuanto salga de ahí. Se acerca hasta que su respiración cálida impacta en sus trémulos labios, y se estira los escasos centímetros que restan para unir sus bocas. La palabra _marica_ se forma y ocupa un espacio innecesario dentro de sus cabezas, mas ninguno se aparta. Uris porque no desea hacerlo, ya que es la única forma en que puede quedar limpio y Bill, Bill es demasiado amable y considerado como para hacer algo que le lastime más de lo que ya está herido.

_Una vez estuvo tan sucio, tanto que soltó el llanto y se deshizo en lágrimas, asegurando que no le importaba el miedo, pero detestaba estar así y sentirse perdido_.

Mas ahora sabe dónde está, y Bill le está purificando. Y aquel contacto es como un ritual ancestral para lavar su cuerpo, uno quizá momentáneo, pero había estado esperado por tanto tiempo quitarse aquella sensación asquerosa e insoportable, que no le importa utilizar una vez más a Bill, _su única esperanza_.

Cierra los ojos y se abandona al placer de estar de nuevo intacto y pulcro; su erección delatando su deseo, y Bill le estrecha con más firmeza y seguridad.

Todo tiene un inicio y un final, siempre existirá la debilidad para que la fuerza culmine, y Stan es eso. Es débil y es el final, Bill es lo contrario, y para que lo sea tiene que existir Stanley, entonces ser el eslabón frágil ya no es tan malo, no si con ello Denbrough es la sólida pieza que mantiene a todos unidos.

Haría cualquier cosa por salvarlos, y eso incluye a Stanley. Lo sabe, Bill también lo sabe.

Cómo preparado y con movimientos precisos se tumba sobre aquella alfombra que se arruga y se deforma por el peso de su espalda, el escritor cae como arrastrado por una fuerza magnética encima de él.

Bill se desnuda, y Stanley le observa conteniendo la respiración. Es delgado, mas sigue conservando su altura imponente, el pecho amplio y los brazos capaces de sostener a cualquiera; desliza sus dedos por los delicados músculos del abdomen de William, palpando la firmeza y dureza que le provoca debilidad en las piernas. Su piel es sedosa y el fino vello que desciende resaltando una línea recta de su ombligo a su miembro le obliga a no cerrar los párpados aunque sienta la necesidad de hacerlo. A su mente torcida y difusa le llega la segunda revelación, Stan siempre admiró a Bill, y era esa clase de admiración que fácilmente podría convertirse en anhelo. Pero antes tenía solo once años, y más tarde se convirtió en un adolescente demasiado turbado; actualmente no ha cambiado gran cosa, excepto que la muerte lo ha marcado para sí, y él sabe que no podrá escapar, _mas sí puede cumplir una de sus más grandes fantasías antes de efectuar su destino._

Bill sabe qué hacer, lo sabe muy bien. Sobre él, desnudo y con la piel pálida iluminada por la luz del atardecer que logra filtrarse por las rendijas de las persianas, su ropa botada a un lado, lejos de ambos, baja sus manos y empieza a desabrochar el botón cerca de su cuello, y así continúa uno a uno, porque Stan es amante del orden, y Denbrough quiere complacerlo, quiere que el inicio sea perfecto, para que cuando lo reduzca en sus brazos pueda romperlo, quebrarlo en miles de piezas, y Bill vuelva a armarlo, a su imagen.

Dobla la camisa y la deja cerca de ellos, le saca la playera de resaque y repite el proceso, retrocede para quitarle los zapatos, asegurándose de deshacer los nudos en las agujetas, después le saca los calcetines, se inclina un poco para desabrochar el botón y bajar el cierre de su pantalón (el sonido reverberando en las paredes y anunciando que está a punto de quedar totalmente expuesto), con cuidado se los saca de las piernas, lo dobla cuidadosamente, para no dejar ninguna arruga, lo coloca encima del resto de su ropa; Stan le mira sin emitir palabra, como un alumno obediente, y el escritor tira con ambas manos del elástico de sus bóxers, exponiendo ante él el pene erecto que gotea presemen. El de rizos dorados al sol, que siempre andaba con la espalda recta y cuando sonreía parecía más joven, ahora está visiblemente desesperado, manchas escarlatas expandiéndose en la piel de su pecho y cuello, inundando los bordes de lunares y de suaves pecas casi invisibles. Bill piensa que su amigo es hermoso, que el tamaño de su cadera es perfecta, sus piernas largas y delgadas muy sensuales, sus tobillos preciosos, su cuello largo el correcto para ahogar ahí un grito.

Uris ve deseo en los ojos del escritor y se encarga de transmitirle que está sintiendo lo mismo y que está listo.

Bill no saldrá huyendo, nunca lo ha hecho, aunque una inusual nueva clase de miedo le carcoma, no es aquella que te paraliza y te hace respirar tu propia transpiración con fragancia a cobardía, este temor es diferente, teme lastimarlo, teme que al terminar se arrepientan, pero sobre todo, teme que lo que está a punto de hacer quede enterrado entre montañas y montañas de polvo estelar como todo lo relacionado con su infancia en Derry. Mas Stan está seguro de lo que desea y se incorpora mirándolo con intensidad, en ese preciso momento pareciera que es más fuerte y que Denbrough es ahí el débil, y para no invertir los roles asignados, hace un lado sus temores justo como hizo con sus ropas, y tira del cuello de Stan subiéndolo a horcajadas sobre él. El primer contacto piel a piel le impresiona, siente sus muslos contra sus piernas y le acerca lo suficiente para probar una vez más sus labios, que saben a nostalgia y melancolía, a unidad, a cielo, _a Stan_.

Sus manos trazan caminos sinuosos por la espalda de Bill, las del escritor retuercen sus rizos y acarician su cuello, le siente rozar sus labios con su lengua y la sensación le sobresalta, aquel órgano extremadamente húmedo y caliente se hace un espacio entre su boca para ir más profundo. Por un instante su mente se pone en blanco cuando está besando de esa forma tan salvaje y maravillosa al _Gran Bill_. De forma casi instintiva, su cuerpo reacciona, inclinándose como queriendo fundirse en su boca, de ambas gargantas brotan primitivos gemidos y al pegarse más a su cuerpo siente el falo erecto en su abdomen. Por alguna razón quiere llorar de alivio, porque sabe que funcionará, porque no es el único que lo está concibiendo.

Acaricia el miembro adverso y le arranca un sonoro jadeo que le incita a continuar deslizando sus dedos, lo tomaría en su boca, pero su sentido de la higiene le está impidiendo agacharse hasta hacerlo, mas Bill no es como él y ha dejado de importarle sus temores, así que lo empuja animándolo a rodearlo con sus labios. Stan por primera vez cierra los ojos y se obliga a no pensar demasiado, porque entonces terminará escapando, sin embargo el sabor íntimo de Bill no le resulta desagradable y los suspiros que provoca le dan el valor suficiente para ser más atrevido, poco a poco se aventura hasta que por fin lo toma por completo en su cavidad, llegando hasta su garganta, un par de lágrimas se escurren por sus mejillas. Denbrough podría terminar en cualquier momento así que lo aparta con cierta brusquedad y lo tumba de nuevo, en la posición original en la que aquel encuentro inició. Bill deposita un beso en su cuello, como tanto deseó desde que le vio desnudo por primera vez, sube para atacar sus labios y para probarse a sí mismo en su boca, sonríe ante su sabor y marcando un camino de besos desciende hasta su vientre, donde permanece sintiendo temblar al judío, ahora se acomoda entre sus piernas y con su lengua juega con la sensible piel de sus muslos, encaja sus dientes para dejar un par de marcas que desea no desaparezcan con facilidad, y que a comparación de dejarlas en su cuello, ahí entre sus piernas seguro al día siguiente no le resultará tan vergonzoso. Bill no tiene ningún problema con la higiene, y mucho menos si se trata de cuestionar la de Stan, tiene la seguridad de que ahí donde sus labios se posen estará bien. Obliga a abrirse más al estudiante de contaduría y lame sin titubear alrededor de su entrada, le siente tensarse y sabe que está a punto de quejarse, _pero debe ser consciente que tienen que improvisar, ninguno de los dos carga con lubricante,_ así que vuelve a dirigir su lengua a aquel sitio y poco a poco va colándose en sus estrechas paredes que naturalmente le repelen, da suaves caricias en sus muslos pálidos para relajarlo.

Por su parte Stan comienza a creer que es mala idea, que Bill no será capaz de lograrlo y terminará por estropearlo más. El horror resurge de su núcleo, recordándole cuan cobarde e insignificante es, que si tuvo suerte la primera vez es porque tenía a Bill, y Bill tenía a Georgie, y en todo caso, al resto de perdedores. Ahora están solo los dos, el fuerte y el débil; Uris está cargando sobre sus hombros un peso que no debería llevar, porque es el suyo. El considerable impulso de tomar un objeto afilado y terminar con su vida se apodera de él, mas al girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda se encuentra con el libro que esa mañana metió entre sus cosas, está abierto por la mitad junto a aquellas hojas. En algún momento al entrar debió tirar su maletín y este salió de su sitio. Ahora forma parte de aquella constelación junto a los escritos de Denbrough.

Un dedo intruso le penetra y un jadeo le saca de sus pensamientos, para solo concentrarse en cómo el adverso busca a tientas su próstata, y quizá realmente se trate de magia o tal vez ridícula suerte, porque logra hacerlo en unos instantes. Pierde la noción de la realidad, incluso de su cuerpo, porque está volando muy lejos de ahí, y no se refiere a la habitación de Bill, es que está suspendido entre estrellas y la luz que emiten no le lastima, la sensación es absorbente impidiendo que procese algo más. "_Te amo, Gran Bill_" expulsan sus labios fríos ahora que ha pasado un rato sin el calor del escritor sobre ellos.

Las heridas de la cara interior de sus brazos cicatrizan, y las cicatrices que van desde sus muñecas hasta sus codos desaparecen, la sangre se evapora y el vapor se dispersa hasta desaparecer. _El miedo ya no existe en él, porque ahora solo Bill existe en él._

Invade su cuerpo con lentitud, tomando las muñecas donde habrían un par de cortes horizontales y vuelve a besarle, su lengua recorriendo justo donde estarían los cortes, y el sabor metálico le rompe a Bill también, y ahora comprende que Stan no es el único en fragmentarse, porque Denbrough se va agrietando, incluso en las partes que él se creía más duro, y se rompe, y Stan está completo debajo de él. Jadeando y gimiendo como un loco, Bill no puede parar de golpear en su interior, como poseído, hundiéndose, manteniendo un ritmo constante y atroz, ve los músculos de su estómago tensarse cada vez que arremete y se cuela dentro de él. Y no es suficiente, aunque las fuerzas de sus piernas digan lo contrario, y el sudor que resbala de su rostro al pecho de Stan juren que lo es. Toma sus piernas y las dobla, sus rodillas contra sus hombros, y le besa. Y asfixia cualquier sonido que se atreva a interponerse entre la conexión de sus lenguas.

Uris le mira, y si fuese capaz de verse a través de sus ojos se asustaría, porque es un completo desastre, pero para Bill no habrá visión más perfecta, sus iris color ámbar están ligeramente nublados, y un par de rizos pegados a su frente le envían una onda de placer directo a su miembro que ya no puede con tanto.

No le importa que no le esté viendo a él, porque sabe que le está sintiendo y eso es mucho mejor.

Le abre las piernas para que el judío las enrede en su cadera y parece leerle la mente porque lo hace al instante, la idea de que están actuando como si fuesen viejos amantes le aterra, porque no es un encuentro casual ni al azar, también lo sabe, es algo que va más allá de su comprensión.

Hilos invisibles tiran de ellos, han tirado de ellos desde que el círculo estuvo completo, y ahora, después de diez años, las cuerdas que creyeron olvidadas se vuelven a tensar y con naturalidad toman el control que nunca dejaron del todo abandonado.

Stan toma su pene y lo masturba al ritmo que ha impuesto Denbrough, este le ayuda a bombearlo y el contacto de sus manos es un nuevo descubrimiento que termina por ser demasiado agradable y cadenas de semen tibio brotan y se acumulan en los pliegues de su vientre que se han formado por tener las rodillas a la altura de su cabeza, unas gotas caen sobre el papel arrugado y plasman un cúmulo estelar. Bill antes de sentir relajarse del todo al judío, empuja y lo aferra por la cintura para mantenerlo quieto con cierto temor a que salga huyendo, mas el estudiante de contaduría sigue en aquel trance absoluto de estar unido a Denbrough. Por primera vez el escritor aprieta los párpados y siente descargarse dentro de su amigo. La última descarga eléctrica se disipa y poco a poco el flujo natural de su sangre se dispersa a lo largo de sus venas.

Sale con cierta solemnidad del interior de Stan y se deja caer a su lado, tomando su mano con firmeza y sintiendo la cicatriz que tiene en la palma quemarle.

_"También te amo, Stan"_ susurra, sus respiraciones acompasadas adsorbidas por el denso silencio que reina y su voz solo un eco a la distancia.

_Stanley se desangra, hasta quedar drenado, hasta quedar vacío._

Y llora, porque fue maravilloso, porque sabe que no volverá a sentir jamás lo mismo, porque quizá si hubiese sido valiente como Beverly y Eddie, leal como Mike y Richie, ingenioso como Ben, tal vez tendría una oportunidad más de reencontrarse con Bill, pero no es nada de eso y sabe que es la última vez que lo verá.

Si tuviera la fuerza para abrir la boca y decirle algo, le daría las gracias, pero no puede.

Bill mira el techo, sumido en el pensamiento de que ama a Stan y daría su vida por él, más el sopor, su cuerpo en armonía, le arrastra al sueño que sabe podría ser el mejor de su vida, uno donde la utopía que siempre imaginó es funcional, uno donde Stanley está con todos. Los siete reunidos de nuevo. Y se deja vencer por el letargo.

Despierta desnudo encima de las hojas con notas y borradores que tiró antes de salir por la mañana a la universidad, su cuerpo está tieso y helado, extrañado observa con atención su habitación, recorre con la mirada cada rincón y descubre un libro, sin tener que ponerse de pie, tan solo se estira y lo toma. Lee en la portada _Guía de pájaros norteamericanos_, de M. K. Handy, sabe que olvidó algo importante.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Si alguien lee esto, mil gracias por hacerlo!


End file.
